Who Are The Roses
by MimicPrism41
Summary: I really can't write a proper summary for this story, so i can only say this is a pre sequel. it is focused around Summer and an OC of mine, who play a big role in this story as what i can't say ;-D. Put there's also focus on the team sommer was a part of with Qrow and Taiyang.
1. Chapter 1

**How It All Began, Who Are The Roses?**

A clearing in the forest, a beautiful clearing filled to the brim with roses. In the middle lay a grizzly bear. It was sleeping peacefully in the serene atmosphere however; it could not go on forever…

The bear awoke from its slumber by a sinister roar, it scrambled to its paws in an attempt to ready itself. Alas, it didn't have a chance against this monstrous monstrosity. It was -plainly stated- terrifying, it looked to be just a bear. However, that is as innocent as this beast ever was. It had horrifying and fear inducing red eyes, which could drain ones soul and spirit. Taking away every chance of survival, its body has an external bone growth, which acted as platting with the same bloody red colored marking as its piercing eyes. It stood at a terrifying ten foot high, with arms as thick as tree trunks. Its arms looked to be able to crush boulders to rubble. Its claws was just as devastating they were long and sharp-as a butcher's knife. The claws, chipped at the edge too increase shredding, as they would have done.

For the beasts, ambush, was-literally-cut short, as there was a loud bang and followed by the short whistle of air. The beast head and platting had no chance of withstanding the force the bullet carried with it. Its head just exploded, as if it was a balloon. However, the gore that came from within its head. Its blood and brain masses coated the clearing hitting the many roses intensifying the red roses color. The gore also got on innocent grizzly bear. It was something not many could watch without feeling it tugging in ones stomach, almost, as if the food one had ate was trying to crawl up through ones throat and out ones mouth. As for grizzly who should have been dead, by the claws of the beast? It had fled the clearing, fearing that its hide was next. While the bear fled, its predator fell with a soft thud.

However, some have trained for-years to take beast, as this one down, to protect the innocents and withhold the peace of remnant. These people, these hunters and huntresses would do just that.

The culprits of this saving was perch, atop in the crowns of one the mighty trees this forest consisted of. There were a cheerful cheer emitting from one of the trees crown, it came from a petite girl with a pure snowy white cloak.

"Yeah you got it!" Cheered the petite girl, she held a massive Cheshire grin. She had her arms straight up in the air, with clutched fist. However, the one who shoot and saw the damage wasn't fairing that well compare to his Best friend.

"Y-yeah but urgh it ain't a pretty sight, I think I'll go throw up." Said the boy, as he gave the rifle to her so he wouldn't get vomit in it. "Let's go home when my stomach settles, alright?"

"Sure, sure Qrow you're just a little pansy!" The white cloaked girl teased, as she tried to close of the sound of Qrow vomiting. 'Urgh this is disgusting.'

"Sure, I'm the pansy while you still can't sleep without the light on." The boy known, as Qrow retorted. He whipped his mouth in his sleeve; he then grabbed his blackish cloak from one of the branches.

"Hey!" Summer exclaimed, as her pale cheeks got a slight pink.

"Summer let's just go by the sight, then if you aren't spilling your contents. Then you can call me a pansy, all right?" Qrow challenged his best friend. As he smirked at her, his face still green from earlier. Knowing that she would vomit or, have nightmares for some time after this in her memory.

"Umm huh, sure I won't be throwing up." She said. Though her voice was betraying her, the nerves was getting to her.

"Alright let's go." Qrow said, as he jumped down from the platform they were on up there.

He was plummeting towards ground, in the last few feet he use his semblance to roll out. It looked like he combusted into crows, there he were crouched a few ten feet from the tree trunk. He looked up to see if Summer was coming, she was. She just tucked and rolled however, when she stood up from the tuck and roll she was face to face with Qrow who held a smirk.

"Seems like you still don't have a firm grasp on that semblance of yours?" Qrow teased.

"Hoo, hoo, just because I don't need to use it for that simple drop." Summer retorted. Making Qrow, grow a little red faced.

"Let's just get going." Qrow said. While he tried to ignore her giggling and keep walking.

"Yeah, yeah but what about Grimm?" Summer asked. While she tried to stop her giggling, as she looked up to Qrow. She applied her innocent puppy dog eyes filled with worry, Qrow was never the one to stand those eyes. However, while her parents could with ease. As well as his own parents, even his damn older brother Taiyang and her Grimm could, apparently, he just couldn't withstand them.

"Alright we'll go look for hi-" Qrow didn't get to finish his sentence, he then felt his hair stand on up on his neck. He knew this wasn't because of the higher levels of electrodes, in the air caused by a certain someone's semblance.

Someone arrived at the tree with them, he heard something he hoped he wouldn't hear so close to his person before after he graduated from signal. A sinister howl, looking behind himself to see a wolf like monster. He knew this wasn't a normal wolf, for they unlike the bear they saw earlier was by all means extinct. This one had the same growth the bear like beast had; even the red eyes and markings were almost the same. This one was even bigger than the bear; it stood at a roughly fifteen feet tall, its claws looking even deadlier then the other beast. The monster roared at them, making the two back up in fear. Qrow stumbled and fell over a branch on the ground. The monster took its chance to strike the downed boy.

Qrow could almost see his life pass before his eyes, but Qrow rolled away just in time to miss the strike taking to a stand with a new drive. 'No I can't die; I can't let it get to Summer. I just hope you get here in time… Grimm where the fuck are you, we need bloody you.' Qrow thought to himself, as he barely dodged the beast again he was starting to gain cuts and bruises. He rolled out of the tuck and roll, he arrived at Summer's side. 'Wait Summer!' Qrow inwardly roared in fear, as he twisted his head to looked, at her only to see her face tearstained, pale, while relatively unscratched. He looked to see if she had gotten hurt elsewhere. Then he noticed it, the rifle he had used earlier.

Qrow made for the rifle, he drop and roll. Once he had his hands on the rifle, as quickly as he could aimed at the monster. It was nowhere in sight, he looked around quickly trying to deducting where it could be. His training slowly surfacing. 'Straight, left, right, beh-'

"Qrow look out!" Scream a terrified Summer as she looked on, as her best friend didn't have the time to get away. "NOOO! QROW!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She didn't care if the monster turned to her, as long as he survived. Qrow just disappeared from her line of sight, as if he wasn't even there to begin with. The beast howled in pain, as if it had been hurt. Summer looked at the beast; she still feared it going charging her. However, when she got a good look at it, it look as if someone had used a saw to rip its stomach open. She saw a blur appear at edge of her vision besides her, instantly she knew Qrow was all right. When the person was visible, she saw who it was, saw Grimm. She saw that his Katana out of its sheath; the blade of the katana was an surprising and eerie clean, as there are no sign of him ever striking the beast.

"I'm so sorry Summer, I took too long, It won't happen again I promise." Her brother promised her. They heard the monster roar at them; her brother just looked at it and turned back to her. "Take care of Qrow, I'll take care of the big bad wolf over there, all right." He said. As he put Qrow down from his shoulder, he lay Qrow as close to Summer as he could. He turned back to the charging beast; he sheathed his blade, as he turned towards the charging beast, his body slowly coiled in his electric aura. It seemed to manifest into lightning like presence. He slightly tensed, as he seemed to be forcing his aura into his blade to increase the power of his next strike.

The sound of thunderclaps rung through the air and he was off. Summer saw him flicker out of existence.

However, what Summer couldn't see were, that he Sped towards the beast with almost the speed of a lightning strike. As Grimm dashed at the beast, he drew his blade and cut down from left to right. Which meant he was cutting through the beast from its right shoulder to its left hip. He slowed to a stop on the other side of the beast; he then slowly sheathed his blade, which still hadn't been stained by blood. As the guard of the blade hit the scabbard with a click.

Grimm flickered back in Summer's vision on the other side of behind the beast. Summer looked on, in awe of Grimm's strength and speed. She saw that from the beast body came blood spurting everywhere, as the now corpse slowly fall apart in two pieces cut diagonally from its right shoulder to its left hip. Grimm reappeared by her side, she suddenly felt 'really' tired, as if it was forced?'

"Just sleep Summer, I'll get us home, don't worry about it." Her brother comforted her, as he cradled her in his arms as she slowly fell asleep. "Grimm… why were you… late?" Summer drowsily asked that, before she fell asleep in a deep slumber fore, she knew subconsciously, that she was truly safe in his arms. "Just taking care of some bad dogs, that's all now sleep, you'll need it." Grimm said to Summer, though she was already sleeping in his arms. He positioned her on his hip like a father his child, he grabbed Qrow's weapon and slung it over his shoulder and then Qrow over the same shoulder. He walked through the forest; he tensed slightly readying for another jump, one could then hear the sound of thunder and he was gone. Where he stood, there were the signs of a lightning strike the spot, it was scorch, as if lighting had truly struck.

**A/N**

**Hey Mimic here this an idea of mine that got written down, will here the people who'll show up that i can't tag, Taiyang Xiao Long and of course Qrow Xiao long i think. Anyway remember to review if you like it or want to support. It would be nice if you would give your input about this story. It will be sometime before I continue this adventure, for its hard to get it just right.**


	2. Chapter 2: Reminiscing

Summer awoke to a blinding light she had to close her eyes, for it was so bright for her unadjusted eyes. It felt like hours for her eyes to adjust to the light, in reality it only took a few minutes. She tried with 'tried' emphasized-to sit up, for the first few tries she fell back down 'Why is this so difficult?' It felt like her body had taken several hits, while her abdomen hurt like crazy. When she almost sat up, her body gave out yet again 'Damn it just sit up for dust sake.' She fell slowly back towards the bed 'Arrghh... What?' a hand had taken place on her back to support her.

"Come on let's keep you sitting, I'm guessing your body feels like lead right?" Someone said with a kind voice, the voice helped her scoot back on the bed. She leaned back on the headboard. The voice placed a pillow at her lower back as it spoke again. "Well, it's just a side effect of the state of shock you were just in. that state forced your body to have cramps, it will take some time before you'll be back in perfect condition. So Summer – I hope it's okay to call you that, for I have been told that you don't like to be called miss rose." He paused giving her time to confirm, she just gave a short shy nod. "Good, do you have some questions?" The Doctor asked, the doctor was a middle-aged old man with a kind smile and eyes. As he put his hands in his pockets in the lab coat, he was wearing.

She gave him a nod. "Where's Grimm, or Qrow even, have his parents been by yet?" She looked to the doctor with an expectant look.

"Well actually your brother has just left to get you some food, whilst picking some VIP who wants to talk with you." The doctor said with a soft smile, as he looked Summer over to see if she was recovering well.

The door opened, as Grimm walked in, with a Woman who walked with a firm posture and a gaze to match.

The doctor looked up at the door. "Ahh Grimm good timing she just woke up, if you'd please place the food here." The doctor gestured to a table beside Summer's bed.

"All right doctor." Grimm set the foam bowl on the table and looked to Summer, with his steel coloured eyes. "How are you Summer, are you feeling better?" Grimm said with a soft tone, Summer knew he reserved only for her. He was looking straight into her silver eyes, from his kneeling position by her side, waiting for her answer.

"I-I'm f-fine Grimm, just sore that's all, really." Summer reassured with a shaky voice. 'Stupid eyes, stop stinging. Why can't I for once in my life, not cry when he talks to me like that.' She could feel some tears starting to fall down her face. "G-grimm." Summer stammered out, as more tears began streaming down her cheeks. She tried to put her arms up for a hug-which she really needed right now from Grimm-but she never got so far, as Grimm pulled her into a warm hug. He held her tighter, whispering things like those of it's alright to cry, it's okay. Just sweet nothings, while stroking her back slowly and soothingly.

When she finally calmed down, Grimm put some space in between them so he could look into her steely eyes.

"Summer this." Grimm gestured to the woman, standing by one of the walls of the room. "She wants to have a word with you." He still held her eyes and his soft tone.

"O-okay, but can you stay." Summer shyly said. With her eyes trained on her fiddling hands.

"Of course, I'll stay as long as you need alright." Grimm hugged her softly once again, and then he looked over to the woman and gave a curt nod for her to begin.

"Yes I am, I've got a few questions for you and you Grimm, I'll like to have both of you to be honest with the answers you give all right." She looked from them both to Summer solely making her shift uncomfortably in her embrace with Grimm. "So are you a second year at signal?"

"Yes, but who are you?" Summer questioned, not knowing who this Woman in front of her is.

"Well Summer she was my headmaster at beacon you know, the one told you about?" Summer looked to Grimm as her eyes had dried up, whilst getting a more cheerful expression gracing her features.

"Her?" Summer looked back at the woman. "You're her? The one with that ultra-mean assistant?"

Grimm looked eyed down, at summer for a second. Just for him to bust out laughing, at the bluntness of the question. The woman also chuckled with, knowing her assistant could be a bit mean towards Grimm for obvious reasons. In the mist of it all, was Summer not getting why they laughed at all.

"Well yes but my assistant isn't all that bad, she just have had bad experience with people with unique features is all." The woman tried to wave around the racial direction, this conversation was taking.

"What features? Isn't it normal for the fauna to have two pairs of ears?" Summer looked at the woman confused, and then turning towards Grimm.

"Well Summer, as you know not all fauna are kind." Grimm looked slightly saddened by this fact. "Anyways Summer, this is Miss Branwen." Grimm gestured towards the woman. "She is the current headmaster or mistress, if you would."

"Now that is out the way, next question." Miss Branwen looked down at the tablet, she well I don't know when she pulled that or from. "What is your relationship?"

"Grimm's my big brother!" Summer squeaked cheerfully, as she hugged him tighter.

"Well yes in a sense Summer, but on paper I'm your father so you ought treat me like it."

"Of course daddy!" Summer said as she pecked Grimm on the cheek, Grimm just smile softly back and kissed the top of her head.

"It's always nice to see small families like yours. Well enough of this fluff, next question. Grimm your full name is?" Miss Branwen pointed at Grimm, not taking her eyes of the device in her hand.

"Don't you already know it?" Grimm looked at Branwen truly puzzled. 'What is she scheming?'

"Would you please just answer the question?" She looked at him with a tired look in her eyes.

"The name is Jonathan Grimm Rose, age: 25." Grimm said in a stern tone, that was filled annoyance.

"Why do you prefer to be called Grimm?" The Miss looked to Grimm or in this case really Jonathan.

"Well Summer when I first picked her up, she couldn't pronounce my first name but the middle name came almost naturally." Jonathan or Grimm that depends on who you ask looked happy as he mentioned about a certain memory. A soft smile grace his lips whilst he looked down at Summer, who held in his arms, tighten his arms around a little more in a loving embrace. "It was a life changing decision, when I first found her walking around in rags down in the lower districts."

"Could you tell me more of this? Only if you feel for it." The Miss had a look patience, as she was expecting to hear it.

"Well…" Jonathan began slowly, he had a look that just said it wasn't that pleasant at he made it seem to be fore he remembered it all to well.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Here we saw Grimm, walking in the lower districts, where people of the human race were few and far in between. For here in the lowers, were the Faunus's domain, this was before the rulers of vale had help organise these shady and crime filled parts of town.

'Filthy.' was one of the few thoughts that went through Grimm's mind. 'Now don't get side tracked here, I have little time.' He fished his scroll out of his pocket, whilst quickly looking at the time before shoving it back down. '21:59 damn I'm running late, have to run through this pigsty. Disgusting human filth why don't they just stay away from us, can't they see? We just want equality, but no, they just think they are so superior. Well they are about to see the true strength of the fauna, your corrupted rule will soon end.' His dark thoughts ended here for he was late, he ran along the dirty and abandoned pier side.

The beach and pier, was filthy, there human and fauna shit along the walls, covered by newspapers and trash, the rest of the of the pier fallowed suit. The beach was even worse, filled to the brim with trash, cans and the likes.

While Grimm ran past. His nose scrunching up, pulling his face into a snarl not from anger, from the disgust he was feeling.

He arrived in front of the warehouse. The one he was supposed to meet up at, he did a quick pad down out of habit. He had his sword, his scroll, wallet, and his jackal. He looked at the wearing warehouse once more taking in its worn look it was tall as well as wide, the illegal lead paint was slowly pilling of its walls. The large doors was open enough to get a comfortable walk in, so did he. The view that met him made his face scrunch up again. Cages on cages on cages, there was just so many, it made his body shake with anger. These cages was use in the slave trade, both humans and Faunus was the victim of this, this terrible trade. Alas, he was here on business, there was no feeling in business. He continued his stride into the inner circle, were there was a crowd gathered around a cage. As he got close the man he was here for noticed him, the man was overweight even the blind would know that. He wore a suit and it was properly an expensive suit, and of course a fedora.

"Ah it's nice to finally meet you Grimm; I for one thoroughly enjoyed our talks of business."

"As did I, Don." Grimm had forced a fake smile on his face.

"Well let's get to business." The slaver gestured to the cage, the one in the middle of the circle of people. "This is our newest product; she is a fine young sprout, at the feisty age of five. She will be sold as either sex slave to some or as a real life Cinderella without the happy ending, o-or some…" the ecstatic speak the don was making, for Grimm tuned the Don out; he was shocked, this little -thin as twigs- five-year-old girl in a cage in rag. The dried up liquids in her cage, properly came from herself. 'I can't let this go on, this is beyond cruel, no human nor fauna deserves this in their life. I've got to get her out of here, seems like my blade might by stained this too…' As Grimm made up his decision, he'll rid of some filth this world wouldn't need to see…

…

People circled Grimm. Not by any living though, corpses surrounded Grimm. The only living person in the warehouse was the little girl that started it all. She had herself pressed into the corner of her cage, but not out of fear for Grimm, but the slavers that littered the floor close to her cage.

Grimm's blade shun a red, a bloody red. 'Why isn't she afraid of me? Was her time with these animals so hurting? Making her fear them even in their death, she needs a home… damn I'm have to take her in don't I?' he shook his head, looking to the girl, who was still trapped in her cage. Grimm went over to the cage and kneeled by the little girl, who seemed to be forcing herself to look at him.

"Hey my nam-" he tried, but were stopped by the girl, who seemed to say something. "A little louder please."

"Grimm." Her voice barely above a whisper, her eyes dull, empty of life, but still full of fear.

"Yes that is a part of my name." Grimm stood up from his kneeling position on the ground. Doing a quick horizontal slash, and he moved the top part of the cage off. "My full name is Jonathan Grimm Rose, do you have one?" He were using a tone soft and gentle, as not to scare the girl. He grabbed her at the armpits, lifting her slowly out of the cage. When put her on the ground again, whispered something again, her voice weak and tired. 'She as a good god damn reason to be.'

"What did you say? Would say it again for me?" He kneeled in front of her looking at her downcast face. 'Why can't I hear her, I'm a Faunus for fucks sake.'

"G-Grimm...?" She looked up at his eyes, shoot forward flinging her tiny arms around his neck, pushing her face as deep as she could in his shoulder. Then just began crying, she cried and sniffled for hours. During this time had travelled home, he even gave her bath, just to get her cleaned of the filth she was covered in. He dressed her in one of his smallest t-shirts he could find; it fit her like a dress. He put her sleeping form to bed, for she fell asleep when he was looking for a shirt for her, when found one he turned around to see her sleeping. Covered by at least six to seven towels, sleeping soundly. Grimm could just feel a small smile tugging his lips, he strip her of the towels and dressed her in the t-shirt, though he ended up taking from one of his teammates who were also sleeping quite peacefully.

'At least we're graduating in a few days, how stupid would it be, if I had to rise her while going to school.'

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"That's the story you already knew so why ask it again?" Grimm look at Branwen, with a rather suspicious look.

"I do but that was on paper, it is always different in person you can actually feel it." Branwen's slightly saddened face, turned serious again. "But I'm just scouting for hidden talents, and while she is one of those, I'll be there to help you Jonathan, Summer. I'll helping you Grimm train her, and teach her advanced classes. For according to these papers you are quick to finish every assignment you get, and always gets a hundred even in combat." Branwen looked deep in thought, when she turned her gaze from the floor to Summer's steely eyes. "It begs the question. Why did you freeze? Qrow's and your life were on the line, how could freeze at such a moment?"

"I-I got scared, I can barely sleep without a light on, only Grimm can get me to fall asleep without it. I was just overwhelmed by the sheer negativity; which made me remember many things I didn't wanted to never remember again." Summer's eyes were filling with unshed tears just waiting for another push. "Now I just feel so ashamed over it, I froze because of my past; I could have held it off long enough for Grimm to arrive. Nevertheless, I just couldn't move at all, it were like I was chained to the ground. To watch Qrow die, just thought of it make me so sad… I am sorry Grimm, why didn't I do something? I'm I so pathetic?"

"No you're not. You have a damn good reason, for not to being able to do anything then. So now, all you need to do is rid yourself of your past, your fears. Summer you have to train your body and mind." Grimm looked into Summer's, he saw self-doubt, worry and uncertainty. However, the thing most would see is fear. "Are you ready for that? Are you willing to do that?" Summer looked between Branwen and Grimm, the on her face looked to be contemplating her choices. She looked back at Grimm, giving him a shaky nod, the look in her eyes had changed her steely eyes shone with one thing. They shone with the will to fight.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N**

**I hope you are liking this new chapter, this was somewhat dark to write, as you can see. Nevertheless, it is coming along nicely if you are asking me. I'll tell you this, that you lovely readers, I am one who has a tendencies to be perfecting chapters already published so watch out for that. Any questions you might have, just ask, I'll be here to answer any questions you might have.**

**In addition, before I bid you a nice see you later... i would like to say(Write) "Fishnipples, so see you later."**


End file.
